SuperPsych
by AvengeSuperWho
Summary: Takes place during season 5. Spoilers for earlier seasons. What happens when Sam and Dean get a case in Santa Barbara where Zachariah is the local coroner? How will Shawn and Gus deal with a supernatural case?
1. Prologue

After a long but satisfying day in autopsy, Woody shut off the lights in the office with a grin. They were able to close three cases today. Normally they only solve one every few days. Woody always had faith in Shawn and Gus. As he reached his car, he realized he left his keys back in the office.

"Not again." He sighed. "Maybe I should try that article I read online about forgetfulness. I am getting older..."

He walked back to his office to find the lights dim but definitely on. Without thinking too much about it he grabbed his keys off his desk. The lights grew brighter as he walked towards the door. He spun around and glanced around the room. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. With one last sweep of the room he flipped the lights off again and made his way to his car for the second time.

As soon as he entered his trailer, his stomach reminded him that he was hungry. He prepared his favorite late night snack; fruit loops and watermelon. After his stomach was satisfied he settled into bed. Even after his long day of work, he couldn't seem to fall asleep. He turned over onto his back and saw a bright light around him.

"Aliens..." He whispered. "I knew you'd come for me." He smiled.

"Woody, I am not an alien." He heard a voice say.

He was baffled at first. "I'm dreaming?" He sighed disappointedly.

"No, I am Zachariah, an angel of The Lord."

"What do you want from me?"

" I need a vessel. One that's strong enough to contain me."

Woody chuckled. "How can I help?"

"I need your consent before I can use you as my vessel."

After a moment of contemplation, woody decided. "Sure, why not?"

The light around him grew brighter and all of sudden he had no more control over his body.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: Very short chapter but I had to start somewhere. The next chapters will be much longer.**_

Dean rolled over and moaned as he felt the sunshine beaming through the windows onto his face. He slowly opened his eyes. He quickly noticed the bed across from him was empty. He sat up and was relieved to find Sam at the table on his laptop probably searching for their next case.

Sam looked up from his screen. "I picked up breakfast."

"Mmm... Good! I'm starving!" Deans stomach rumbled at the mention of food.

He flipped the blanket off of him and sat across from Sam, who was looking determinedly at his laptop.

Dean knew that look. "What do we got?" He opened the take out container and let the smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes fill his nostrils.

"A bear mauling on a pier."

"How is that one of our things?" He asked after he swallowed some of the bacon.

"A _pier_, Dean. By the ocean. Bears don't live by the ocean. And that's not the only one. There's another report of a bear mauling on the side of the freeway. " Sam stated.

Dean rolled his eyes. "So what? A ghost? A demon?"

"I don't know." Sam shrugged

"How far away?" He asked, still skeptical.

"Santa Barbara, California, about five hours west of here."

"I don't know, Sam" Dean took another bite.

"Dean..." Right as Sam was about to fight for this case, Deans phone rang. Sam gritted his teeth.

"Hello?" Dean smiled at Sam.

"Dean, where are you?" Castiel asked.

"Arizona. Why?"

"Your assistance is needed in Santa Barbara, California." He stated. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, bear maulings that wasnt a bear?"

"You are correct. How'd you know?" Cas was puzzled.

"Lucky guess." Dean glared at Sam who put the conversation together quickly.

"We'll be there soon." Dean told Cas and hung up.

"Cas?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Dean responded and began devouring his breakfast again.

"So you'll take Cas's word over mine, now?" Sam asked accusingly.

Dean grunted. "I don't want to get into this, Sam."

"Let's just go" Sam gave up. He didnt feel like fighting at the moment. Especially not with a five hour car ride ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: **_

_**This is by far one of the hardest chapters Ive written. I think it was because **__**Sam and Dean meeting Shawn and Gus could go so many ways. Its a little rocky, but next chapter will be better, I promise! **_

_**Very minor changes. Just felt Shawn was a little OOC. Hopefully it works better this time. Next chapter will be up soon.**_

* * *

"Pass the popcorn, Gus." Shawn grabbed the bowl out of Gus' hands without looking away from the TV screen. It was late and they had decided to have another 80's movie marathon.

"You've eaten most of the bowl already!" Gus tried to take the bowl back.

"Whatever, Dude. Just watch the movie." Shawn gripped the bowl tighter and shoveled a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Gus sighed. He reached over with both hands and yanked the bowl from Shawn's arms.

"Dude!" Shawn jerked towards the bowl, sending them both out of their chairs and onto the floor.

Gus held the popcorn out of Shawn's reach while holding Shawn's face against the floor. Shawn struggled to get free and reach his precious popcorn. He reached for the hand that held him to the ground, lifting it just enough so he could turn his head and bite down on it.

"OWWW!" Gus yelled, releasing Shawn's head.

The lights began to flicker. They immediately forgot about the popcorn.

"What's going on?" Shawn asked.

"Brown out maybe?" Gus suggested as he got up from the floor, popcorn bowl still in hand and brushed himself off. "I'll go flip the breaker."

"Thank you!" Shawn quickly yanked the bowl out of Gus' arms as he walked by.

"Shawn!" Gus sighed.

Shawn made his way over to the "psych" window. Clouds must've rolled in while they were watching the movie because it had been clear skies for the past week. He stared out into the ocean. He could barely make out the lights from the oil rigs that lined the horizon. Something caught his eye as he scanned over the pier. He tried to focus in on it but he couldn't make anything out. It was too dark. Then the lights in the office flipped off and on again. He stared for a moment longer but nothing else moved. He figured it was seagull.

"Well that was weird." Gus shook his head as he entered the main office again.

"Looks like a storm is rolling in." Shawn pointed to sky through the window.

"Well then I need to head home. I have stuff on my porch I need to bring in before it rains." Gus grabbed his jacket.

"Dude! You're going to skip out on an 80's movie marathon for a few plants?"

Gus nodded. "At least I won't have to share popcorn with them."

"Guuusss" Shawn whined.

"Bye Shawn." He added as he walked out the door.

* * *

Shawn woke up to the sound of the Psych office door opening. Soon after he moved in with Woody, he realized the only place he could really stay was at the Psych office. Woody was great, but he needed a working toilet. He figured it would only be temporary

anyways

. He was confident Juliet would let him move back in soon. He sat up just in time to see Gus walk into the main office.

"Dude, if you're gonna crash here, you need to start cleaning up! We can't have our office looking like the city dump, Shawn!" Gus motioned to the layer of trash that covered Shawn's desk and half of the floor.

"I'm sorry Buddy. Ill hire a maid today." Shawn rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"That's not the point! We can't afford a maid! We haven't had a case in two weeks!" Gus sat down at his desk and opened his laptop.

"We'll get a case, don't worry Buddy." Shawn reassured him. "I want some ice cream. What about you?" Shawn stretched and began to get dressed**_._**

Gus rolled his eyes. "It's eight in the morning, Shawn. That's not a very good breakfast."

"Gus, don't be the cross in a _Buffy: The Vampire Slayer_ episode! I'm gonna go enjoy my ice cream breakfast."

* * *

On the way back to the Psych office, with an ice cream cone in his hand, Shaw noticed a small gathering at the end of the pier near the office. Usually the groups of people didn't come around until noon or later. Normally fisherman were the only ones out there at this time of the day. He strolled down the path to the pier. He continued down the pier, licking his ice cream cone. As he got closer he noticed a couple of official looking guys dressed in black suits. One was about his height with a similar hair cut to his. Had Shawn not been around, he would say that man had the best hair on the pier. The other was much taller, longer hair but both were built.

_"Definitely not desk jockeys" _ Shawn thought to himself as he approached.

"Jules!" He called.

Juliet turned around and waved him across the crime scene tape.

"What's going on?" Shawn asked.

"It looks like bear mauling."

"There's bears around here?!" He choked on his ice cream.

"No Shawn. It's probably just overkill."

"A crime of passion, Spencer." Lassiter cut in.

"Who are they?" Shawn gestured toward the official looking guys.

"FBI" Juliet responded with a sigh. "Apparently there's been a few 'bear like' attacks and they think its a serial killer or something."

Shawn glanced over Lassiter's shoulder to see a very bloody, mangled body. He pulled out his cell phone and called Gus.

"Dude, I found our next case!"

"A missing ice cream machine does not count."

"C'mon Gus! Have a little faith! It looks like a bear mauling and the FBI is here."

"That's impossible! There are no bears in Santa Barbara."

"I know! That's why I think it's a murder." Shawn scoffed.

"Fine. Where?"

"The end of the pier. Dude! I can see you through the office window from here!"

* * *

Dean and Sam scanned the crime scene. Besides the blood and human remains, nothing seemed to be out of place. Dean noticed Sam crouched down behind the trash can.

"Dude? Find something?"

Sam pointed out a small pile of yellow dust. "Sulfur."

"So no werewolves." Dean sighed.

"I told you it was our kind of case." Sam grinned.

"Shut up!" Dean glared. "So there's a demon walking around killing people. What's the connection?"

"Don't know. We should go investigate the victims houses."

"Yeah. Right after we find out why that guy is snooping around a crime scene."

They approached Shawn and flashed their badges.

"Mind telling us why you're here?" Dean asked.

"I'm Shawn Spencer, psychic consultant for the SBPD."

"Psychic?" Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam cleared his throat pointedly.

Dean knew what Sam was trying to tell him.

"And this is my partner Tristan Eugene Padalecki." Shawn gestured toward Gus as he walked up and stood next to him.

"I'm sorry." Dean chuckled at the unfortunate name.

"Pada- what?" Sam asked.

Gus just rolled his eyes.

"Have any visions that could help us find what did this?" Dean glared at him, still not buying the psychic thing.

"The spirits have not revealed anything to me, yet."

"Of course..." Dean mumbled under his breath.

"Just give us a call if anything does come to you." Sam handed him a business card.

Shawn watched them as they crossed the tapeline. He saw Deans eyes widen as Woody approached the body. He tried to focus on thier lips as they whispered something to each other and then over to Woody. Something about the pair did not sit well with Shawn.

* * *

Woody was bent over, examining the mutilated body.

"Have a cause of death yet?" Dean snarked.

"Whatever did this was extremely strong."

"Do you think a bear did it?" Dean asked accusingly.

"Seeing as how there aren't any bears around here, no. But the wounds could be consistent with a bear attack. Ill know more once I get the body back to the office." Woody smiled and continued his work.

"Maybe it's just his meat suit." Sam suggested quietly.

"Yeah, maybe. But _Zachy_ won't be gone too long. Besides, don't you think it's a coincidence that his meat suit is now working a case involving demons?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"C'mon. Lets go check out this guy's place."

Shawn watched as the supposed FBI agents mumbled to each other. Something just wasn't sitting well with him.

"Dude, something's not right about those agents." Shawn glanced at Sam and Dean who were getting into a black impala.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. Just something about them is off." He shrugged.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Authors note:**_

_**One moment I was writting this and the next thing I know, Shawn and Gus take over and run away with it Lol lol I hope you enjoy it! **_

* * *

Shawn exits the chiefs office with a grin.  
"What's with you?" Gus asked pointedly.  
"The chief doesn't know what to think about these cases but she doesn't want the FBI taking over just yet. We're unofficially on the case."  
"Which means we aren't getting paid..."  
"Relax Buddy! I'll figure out that this case is ours and then the chief will be so grateful, she'll pay us double!"  
Gus rolled his eyes. He was getting used to the wild cases and the seemingly tiny amount of evidence turning into an amount that no one could ignore.

* * *

Before Gus could bring the Blueberry to a complete stop, Shawn already had his seatbelt undone and was hopping out of the car. Gus had just closed the car door by the time Shawn reached the front porch. He peered inside a window. It was dark but he could make out a few things. It looked like a lamp was on the floor along with the coffee table on its side with magazines and other mail scattered across the living room. Gus tried the front door. Locked. Shawn checked the window and it was shut tight.

"Let's go around back." Shawn turned to go around the porch. He spotted a window about ten feet off the ground and it looked cracked open.

"Gus!" Shawn whispered harshly. Seconds later Gus came around the back of the house to find Shawn staring up at the window.

"Dude! I need a lift." Shawn pointed to the window.

"No Shawn! I just got this shirt dry cleaned. I don't need your dirty shoes stepping on my shoulders." Gus folded his arms over his chest.

"C'mon Buddy! There's a case here, I know it!" Shawn begged.

"This shirt is two hundred dollars, Shawn!"

"I'll take my shoes off" Shawn tries to bargain.

Gus sighs, "Fine!"

Shawn slips his shoes off and Gus bends down so Shawn can step in his hands and climb onto his shoulders.

After a few grunts from both of them, Gus is standing as tall as he can while Shawn reaches to test the window. It rises with ease.

"It's open, Dude!" Shawn announces excitedly.

Gus begins to raise his head to answer when a whiff of sweaty feet and wet leather reach his nostrils. "Shawn! If your nasty feet mess up this shirt, I'm keeping your shoes!" Gus says through gritted teeth.

"Whatever you say, Buddy." Shawn shrugs and begins to pull himself through the window.

His hands grip the window sill and he can feel something gritty along the length of it. He hoists himself inside and lands with a thump on the floor. He stands up, brushes himself off and glances around. The grit he felt on the window he can now identify as salt. He files the info away for later.

Peering back outside the window, "Go around front. I'll let you in."

"Shawn!" Gus hold the pair of shoes in the air. "These are my shoes!"

"Sorry, Bud. I couldn't find my shoes that I normally wear with these jeans. I needed them!"

Gus scowls. "I'm leaving and I'm taking these with me. You owe me a new shirt and new shoes!" He uses the shoes to point at Shawn.

"Gus! Just..." The both begin to whisper heatedly at each other. Moments later the whispered argument that they really couldn't try to translate for someone else ends. They glare at each other for a moment and Gus is the one to give up. He punches the air in anger and then storms around to the front of the house. Shawn grins slightly at the win and heads to the front door to let his best friend in.

"I'm not talking to you." Gus points his nose in the air as soon as Shawn opens the door, and storms past him.

Shawn turns back around to the living room. It was messier than he had originally seen. The entertainment center was pulled apart, the couch was tilted on its front while the cushions were discarded on the floor, the bookshelf was pulled away from the wall, the shelves were broken or out of place, books were thrown around the room and a few pictures on the wall were broken but the most noticeable thing was the huge crack from ceiling to floor on one of the walls.

"What happened?" Gus asked, shocked to see such a mess.

"Somebody got into a fight." He pointed to the cracked wall.

"Or something." Gus added.

"A bear couldn't have done this. But I don't see any signs of forced entry. In fact, everything but that window was locked from the inside. " Shawn points out.

"I'm not sure I want to meet whoever or whatever did this." Gus hides a tremble.

Right as Shawn opens his mouth to agree, they hear voices outside the front door. Shawn flinches and Gus can no longer hide his trembling. Shawn bolts for the coat closet just a couple of feet behind them, grabbing Gus by the arm, who was frozen with fear. Shawn closes the door quickly but gently, behind them. He turns to a hyperventilating Gus and hushes him. Gus nods quickly and clamps a hand over his mouth to try and contain the noises he is involuntarily making. Within a few seconds, Shawn can see the front door swing open and two men walk in. With Gus breathing heavily in his ear, he can barely make out the sound of a light switch flipping on and off.

"Power must be blown." A deep, gravely voice says. One of them walks past the closet they are in and Shawn turns to silently tell Gus to keep it together. Gus squeezes his eyes shut and turns to face the wall and bury his face in a jacket. Shawn continues to listen for sounds. From what he can make out, the one man is shuffling through the mess. There's a click and Shawn can see the living room lights come on but they are dim and flicker.

"The door and windows are all salted. I found sulfur by an open window in the den." The other voice states as he enters the living room again.

"Well somebody knew what they were doing." The deeper voice said.

"So we're dealing with demons..." The other sighed.

"Lets start looking for something that connects the victims".

Shawn listened intently. After that they didn't say much. All he heard was things being moved around and searched through. He turned back towards Gus, who had been able to quiet down his breathing but he was now sweating and still trembling. Shawn then closed his eyes and tried to focus. He had heard those voices before, recently too! He quickly realized it was the FBI agents from the crime scene. He pulled out his phone, made sure it was on silent and began to type quickly. Moments later Gus's phone vibrated in his pocket. He scrambled to get to it. Then he squinted his eyes and tried to focus on the words.

"Those are the FBI agents from the crime scene! I knew something was off about them! What kind of FBI agents hunt 'demons'?!"

Gus began to type furiously.

"Demons aren't real, Shawn! We need to get out of here! NOW!"

"I'm not going out there till they leave! Who knows who they are!? They could be spies or something! Which would actually be kinda cool... Do you think they'd let me borrow their watch that can do 99 different things but can't tell time?"

"Shawn! Focus! They could be killers for all we know and we're stuck in a closet and I have to pee!"

"Oh Dude! I did NOT need to know that! Besides, I'm the one with no shoes on so if we have to make a run for it, I'll be the one that they catch."

"It's not my fault you couldn't find your own shoes! You ruined a perfectly good pair of shoes! And my shirt!"

"You look like a girl in that shirt anyways. But I'll buy you a new pair of shoes."

"HA! I have it in writing now! You can't back out now! Wait... I do not look like a girl!"

"I would never back out! It's like you don't even know me!"

Gus looked up from his phone and glared at Shawn. Shawn knew exactly what that look meant. Don't even lie! You do it all the time! When you've been best friends for twenty-five years, looks are one thing that you can understand instantly.

They had gotten so wrapped up texting each other, they didnt even realize a third voice in the living room.

"Have you found anything?" It asked.

"Cass!" Shawn matched the voice with the shorter of the two "agents". The one with great hair... He thought. "Yeah we found some stuff," he continued. "First of all, I don't think this is a normal demon we're dealing with here. And when were you going to tell us about Zachariah?!" He sounded mad.

"You are correct. This is not a typical demon." Cass responded

"Why didnt you tell us to this begin with?!" The taller one asked.

"Because I didn't know at the time. I just found out. Look, we got word that some demons were joining together and hunting something. We don't know who or what they are hunting. But word is, they need it for the apocalypse. It could be a number of things."

"That would've been nice to know, Cass!"

"Dean, you have to understand... We don't know who's involved. I can't just go up to anyone and start asking questions..."

"You think angels might be involved!?"

Shawn's eyes widen at the mention of angels. He gets the feeling these guys actually believe what their saying. So far he has been able to one voice as Cass and the other as Dean. Meanwhile, Gus has returned to shivering into a jacket. _"The freakishly tall one has yet to be named._" Shawn thinks.

"Anna has mentioned a thing or two..." Cass replied.

"Great! That's just peachy!" Dean says sarcastically. "So that leaves Sam and I, mere mortals to save the world from not one but two heavenly beings"

"I don't know for sure. I can't exactly rush the information flow. Ill do what I can to let you know what I find as soon as possible."

"So, Gigantisaurus is Sam..." Shawn thought. Then he hears a faint flapping sound. Like a big bird or something.

"I hate it when he does that!" Dean says.

"So angels and demons working together?" The tall one asked.

"According to Cass." Dean shurgs.

"I'm going to go look upstairs for any clues." Sam nods and heads upstairs, leaving Dean mumbling about angels and demons.

Shawn can hear Dean shuffling through a side table with a loud sigh. Moments later he sees him walk past the closet and into the kitchen. Dean quickly turns around to Gus and places a hand on his shoulder startling him. Luckily the only thing Gus disturbed was the jacket he had been finding just a sliver of security in while they hid. Gus scowled at Shawn.

"Nows our chance." Shawn whispered as quietly as possible. He went to reach for the shoes Gus was still clinging to.

"No!" Gus whispered sternly. Shawn glared back, knowing they did not have time to fight over it. They needed to get out of the closet as soon as possible.

He turned back to the door and took a deep breath. He slowly turned the door knob and peeked his head out. He could hear Dean in the next room over. He continued to slowly push the door open, hoping it wouldn't squeak. As soon as the door was open enough, Gus pushed his way through, past Shawn and ran for the front door. Shawn quickly checked to see if Dean had heard something. It wasnt until Gus flung the front door open that Dean looked up from what he was doing. Shawn took off after Gus, who was now running down the stairs, an extra pair of shoes tucked under his arm. Seconds later they were both in the car. Shawn glanced back to the porch to see Dean come running through the door and catch a glimpse of the Blueberry.

"That was too close Shawn!" Gus groaned as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"I don't think he saw that it was us."

"I am not taking anymore chances like that! We aren't even officially on the case. If I'm going to be put through that again, I will be getting paid!" Gus said through gritted teeth, still speeding down the street even though they were out of danger.

"Got it! You will not have a panic attack unless you're paid for it." Shawn quipped.

"Shawn!"

"Go to the office. I need to change." Shawn directed.

"I'll drop you off. I have rounds to do."

"C'mon Buddy! There's totally a case here! You can't bail now!"

"Watch me."

Gus dropped Shawn off at the Psych office, just like he said, leaving Shawn to find another pair of shoes and a ride to his next 'suicide mission' as Gus called it.


End file.
